Tracing Patterns
by mockingjay-x
Summary: The Glee Club go to New York for a trip, what happens when Noah starts to comfort Rachel when she needs it the most? PuckleBerry. Rachel/Santana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologise for any mistakes in this, it's almost 3:30am when I'm posting this, therefore reading through isn't an option right now. So, again, I'm sorry. I wrote it in dribs and drabs on my phone while on vacation, but finished it when I was finally home.**

**Heads up on a few things, Quinn was never pregnant, but she has a thing for Finn. You'll understand when you read it.**

**I don't hate Finn, at all. So, don't assume that I do when you read this. I just like Puck a lot more.**

**You can rent apartments in New York for vacations, if any of you didn't know. I could just picture the Glee club in a rented house for the time rather than in a hotel. I don't know why, I just could. Plus, I started to write the beginning bit without putting much thought into it, and it just came from there. I like Santana, a lot. And I don't think that she's always a complete bitch, she's just one of those people that you have to get to know to actually like. She gives people the time of day who deserve it. I get that they're not all completely in character, but deal with it, you either like it or you don't. Oh, and Jesse isn't around, at all. I think that's just about it.**

**I own none of the characters in this, they all belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television. I'm ever so slightly in love with Mark Salling. And I have major girl crushes on Lea and Naya, hence why they're all in this.**

**Read and review, I'd appreciate it.**

**And for those who were fortunate enough to Glee Live! How amazing was that? I know, right?**

* * *

"Berry!" Puck called softly, as he saw the brunette walk past the door and stop then walk in the room when she heard his voice.

"Noah? What are you doing awake at this hour?" She began, slowly walking closer towards him, the bottle of water she'd got up to get in her hands. "You should be in bed, Mr. Schuester was quite clear that we were to spend the night in our rooms."

Rolling his eyes, Puck held out his hand towards her, gesturing for her to move closer. "I refuse to sleep in a room with Finn, not after what he done. He's an asshole, Rach."

The tears slowly began to form in her eyes again, and she walked towards him, taking his hand only to be pulled down onto his lap. "It hurts, Noah. I never expected it to hurt this much, but it does." She buried her head into the crook of his neck, feeling Noah wrap his arms around her waist.

"He's a douche, Rach. He doesn't know what he's missing. You can do better."

"You really think so?"

Hearing her sound so vulnerable and weak, Puck pressed his lips to the top of her head softly. "I know so. You've just gotta believe in yourself."

"Noah? Are you staying here all night?" Rachel asked him, lifting her head slightly.

"I was planning on it. Why?"

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Sure, Rach. You don't .?docid=18274884re do you?"

Rachel smiled at Noah, before going back to her original position. "No, I don't. Do you?"

"No, babe. Get some sleep, you look tired."

Rachel smiled as she breathed in his scent, feeling Puck bury his head into her hair. She never felt this comfortable with Finn, there was always a sort of awkwardness with him. With Noah, there was never that.

"Why do you think he done it?" Rachel asked quietly, the tears forming in her eyes once again.

Puck sighed as he held Rachel tighter, trailing his fingers down her arm. "Because he's a dick who doesn't look at what he has right in front of him. I know I have a pretty crap reputation, but that's how I'm known. People think Finn is like a God, you included, but he's not. At least I admit to my mistakes, Berry. Does he? Does he fuck. Has he actually talked to you about it?"

Rachel shook her head against Puck's shoulder, tightening her grip around his waist. "No, he said it was a mistake and everyone makes them. That I should forgive him and we can make things work."

"And do you believe that?"

"No." Rachel replied honestly, the silence falling between them once again for a few minutes before Rachel spoke up. "Noah, we haven't even had sex yet, so why does he think it's alright to do it with someone else and me forgive him?"

Hearing her words, Puck didn't know what to say. He honestly thought that Rachel and Finn had sex a while ago, there had been one morning when she'd come into school with this huge grin on her face, and Finn just had his usual idiotic smile on his. Puck would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous of Finn that day, but apparently he had nothing to be jealous off. "You and Hudson haven't had sex?"

"No, it never felt like the right time. He stayed over one night when my Fathers were away, but it went no further than kissing. I guess I wasn't in love with him as much as I thought."

"You know, when it happens, it's gonna be fucking amazing, Berry. It will be with some guy who knows you're worth it, not a douche like Hudson. You just gotta be patient."

Rachel sighed contently and nodded her head slightly. "You're right, when the time is right it will be perfect."

Silence fell between the two once again, but it was a comfortable silence, one that Puck found himself wanting to be a part of and he was not one for the quiet. It wasn't until Rachel's breathing steadied that he found himself actually relaxing, he was worried about this girl. Finn was an asshole who cheated on this girl and there wasn't a chance that Puck was going to stand for that shit.

The next morning, Rachel awoke in Puck's arms, his fingers running through her hair and at first she felt herself tense before remembering the conversation from the night before. It had been good to talk to someone about it all, to Noah about it all. The brunette lifted her head slightly and looked at Puck who had his eyes closed, although she knew he was awake. "Good morning, Noah."

"Morning, Rach." He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, grinning at Rachel as he looked at her. "You do snore."

Rachel pouted as she looked at him, nudging his arm with her elbow. "I do not. Noah Puckerman, take that back."

"Can't help it if you snore, babe."

"Shut up." Rachel replied quietly, letting her head fall back to it's place in the crook of his neck.

Fifteen minutes later and they were making their way back to their rooms, Rachel smiling at Tina and Mercedes as she walked in, knowing full well she'd get asked a long line of questions at some point. Unless she could avoid them of course. Silently, the brunette got her clothes together before going into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When she was ready, dressed in a plaid skirt and a jumper, a pair of pumps on her feet. She was ready for the day, she was ready to spend more time with Noah, that's if he let her. Once she had her things together, Rachel walked downstairs only to see Puck and Finn standing there, glaring at one another. She knew something had been said and she didn't want them to fight, it wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth it. There was a mere three feet between the pair and Rachel could tell that Puck was ready to hit Finn.

"Noah? Don't." Rachel said softly, stepping closer and gripping onto the bottom of his t-shirt.

Looking at Finn once more, Puck then turned to Rachel who was looking up at him. More than anything he wanted to just punch Finn and get it over with, but at the same time he knew that it wouldn't go down well with Rachel if he did and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Piss off Rachel Berry. "Only because you don't want me to."

"I know. You're still badass, Noah." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him tightly, breathing in his scent as she buried her head into his chest.

"Glad you know it." Puck whispered, running his fingers up and down her back.

"He's going to hurt you, Rachel. He'll sleep with someone else." Finn chirped up as he watched his ex-girlfriend and whatever Puck was to him these days in an embrace.

Slowly pulling away from Noah, Rachel moved and stood there glaring at Finn and she felt Noah take her hand. "He's not you, Finn! You're the one who slept with that slutty cheerio when you had a girlfriend, so don't say that about Noah!" Rachel glanced around noticing the rest of Glee had joined them, most of which were standing her on and Noah's side of the room. The brunette smiled sheepishly at them, before leaning back against Noah slightly.

"Look at his track record, Rach. It's not the best, is it?"

"I don't care. There's nothing going on with Noah and I anyway. Not that it would be any of your business if there was!" Rachel defended Noah, feeling his grip tighten on her hand.

"She has a point, Finn." Santana interrupted. "We all know Puck's record with women, but he'd treat Rachel better than you any day. She's right, it's none of your business if there was anything going on with them."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Santana just as Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury walked into the room. Noticing that something was clearly going on, Mr. Schuester took this chance to start his morning prep talk.

Rachel was still close to Noah, and it was clear that neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Their morning was going to consist of doing a city tour, then in the afternoon they were going up the Rockerfeller center before going to see a show in the evening.

Once everyone was ready and back downstairs, Puck stood close behind Rachel as she leant against him. Their fingers laced together slightly as Santana stood close beside them defensively as Finn glared at them.

"Ignore him, Rachel. She was a slut anyway." Santana said quietly, giving Rachel a weak smile.

"Thank you." The brunette whispered just as Brittany joined them, followed by Mike and Matt.

"Right, everyone. The bus is outside, we're off." Mr. Schuester called and ushered everyone outside, raising his eyebrows slightly at how close Rachel was sticking to Puck.

Everyone got on the bus, Finn and Quinn sitting at the front, an apologetic smile on Quinn's face as she looked at Rachel.

Puck stopped by a seat and gestured for Rachel to sit by the window and she just shook her head and told him to go first. Yet, when he was sat down, the brunette moved as close as she could to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You alright, Rach?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Reaching for his hand again, Puck willingly let her hold it. He hated Finn for hurting Rachel like that and it seemed as though he wasn't the only one. "Thank you for sticking up for me, Noah."

Looking down at her, Puck smiled, something he found himself doing a lot around Rachel. "I'm here for you, if you need me. It appears that San and everyone else is too."

Just as the bus began to move, Puck lifted his arm and wrapped it around Rachel, pulling her close so she could see out of the window too. Although he was enjoying being close to her as well, he couldn't deny that.

"I know, I'm grateful for it. I'm quite surprised about Santana though."

"She sticks up for the people she feels really deserve it. Shocking as it might sound, she's a decent person. Not to mention she's never been Finn's biggest fan, and she knows when he's being an ass." Puck said softly, as he looked out the window. "Plus, I think she kind of has the hots for you."

Hearing his comment, Rachel hit him in the chest as she looked up at him. "She does not. She has Brittany anyway."

"Does that mean you wouldn't be opposed to kissing her?"

"You're infuriating, Noah."

"Well?"

Sighing, Rachel chose to ignore his question and she shifted her position, draping her legs across one of his. "I wish we could have just stayed back there. I'm not in the mood for New York. At least not a tour of the city."

"Rachel Berry not in the mood for New York? He really has got you down, hasn't he?"

Rachel nodded her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "I think I might even hate him, Noah."

"You should." Santana chirped up, looking through the gaps between the seats back at Noah and Rachel, causing Rachel to open her eyes. "He's an ass, he always has been. Honestly, Rachel, I know we have never seen eye to eye, but you can do better."

"Santana is right." Brittany said softly, looking around the side of the chairs at them. "Noah is better to look at than Finn aswell."

"Hear that, babe? Better to look at." Noah whispered to Rachel as she looked between the other two girls who were looking at her.

"As much as that gives him an even bigger ego, Britt is right. Puck's a good kisser too."

"I know." Rachel whispered, blushing as soon as the words escaped her lips, burying her head into Noah's shoulder.

"Quit it, you two. As much as I love hearing these comments, can you leave us alone?" Puck asked, smiling gratefully as they went back to their original positions. "You really think I'm a good kisser?"

"You're one of two males that I've kissed and as much as I hate stroking your ego, you're by far the best."

"You could stroke something else." Noah teased, chuckling as Rachel hit him again. "Kidding, babe."

Rachel closed her eyes again as the tour continued, the one thing that was really keeping her calm was having Noah so close. She could feel him tracing patterns on her arm and she was trying to see if they had any meanings. At first she noticed his initials, and she smiled slightly and then she noticed her own initials which made her smile even more. Then she felt something else, but she couldn't work out what. As he rotated between the three things, Rachel tried to work out the last. Nothing, he seemed to be doing that one quicker than the other two.  
Hearing Mr. Schuester start talking, Rachel cuddled even closer to Noah. When their teacher asked if anyone had any questions she didn't expect to hear Noah's voice.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel isn't feeling so good. I was wondering if we could just spend the rest of the day back at the house?"

She noticed the silence for a few seconds and next she heard Mr. Schuesters voice, this time closer to them. "You know that I'm not meant to leave students alone, Noah."

"I know. But she's slept for almost the entire time we've been on this bus. I promise, we'll just go back and I'll just sit with her and make sure she's alright."

Rachel noticed the pause, and she took this time to slowly open her eyes, stretching against Noah slightly as though she had only just woken up. "Mr. Schuester?"

"Puck says you're not feeling so good?"

Rachel shook her head slightly, tightening her grip on Noah's hand. "Not really, no."

"If I was to send you both back, you'd have to promise not to leave the building and also not get up to anything?"

"We promise, Mr. Schue. Right, Rach?"

Rachel nodded her head again before closing her eyes and cuddling against Noah once more.

"Alright, I'll get the driver to drop you guys back there before we reach our next stop. Look after her, Puck."

"I intend to." Puck said, a softness to his tone that wasn't usually there.

Twenty minutes later and the pair were dropped off at the house, receiving a glare from Finn when they got off the bus. Mr. Schuester gave them another talking to quickly, making sure they understood the rules, before leaving the pair in the house. Upon hearing the door close, Rachel looked up at Puck as she spoke. "I'm gonna go and change into something more comfortable, then can we cuddle again?"

"Sure thing, babe." Puck pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before Rachel made her way up the stairs to the room she had been sharing with Tina and Mercedes. She actually wished she was sharing with Santana and Brittany, which surprised her.

Changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Rachel made her way downstairs, carrying a blanket from her bed with her. She was surprised to see Noah had changed into a pair of sweatpants. He was sitting in the chair that he had been the night before and when he saw Rachel, he held out his arms towards her. "Come here, babe."

Rachel smiled and made her way over to him, allowed him to pull her down onto his lap. Once she was settled, she pulled the blanket over them both, burying her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you for saying that to Mr. Schuester. This is much better than all that, but I still feel like you're missing out."

"Not missing shit, Rach. Anyway, what's stopping us from coming back to New York some other time? Not to mention when you're some crazy Broadway diva, I'm gonna have to come and see you on stage."

"You'd really come and see me on stage?" Rachel asked as she felt him start to trace patterns again.

Noah just nodded his head, kissing her forehead softly. "'Course I would babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And if I don't make it?"

Puck sighed and pulled Rachel up so that he could see her better, placing his finger underneath her chin, he lifted it up so she was looking at him. "You will. Don't fuckin' talk like that, Rach. You're the most talented person I know, you've got dreams, ambitions, all that shit. You're gonna fuckin' make it." Seeing the look on Rachel's face, he knew she was about to burst into tears and he hated it when girls would cry. He hated it when Rachel would cry and Puck had seen that shit more times than he cared to remember. "You, Rachel Berry are going to be a big Broadway star. Everyone is going to envy you. You'll throw your little tantrums every so often, but that's who you are. You'll have some guy whipped, who'll do everything for you, just because you're Rachel Berry. Or whatever you do with your last name when you get married. Don't cry on me, babe. Please?"

The tears escaped before she could even stop them and the brunette buried her head into his shoulder and she felt him tighten his grip on her.

"Rach, please, don't cry. I'm begging you here." Puck said softly, rubbing her back gently as he sobs slowed down. "Talk to me, babe. I'm not going anywhere, buttercup."

Rachel smiled at the nickname he just called her and lifted her head, wiping the tears away from her cheeks as she spoke. "I won't have some guy whipped, Noah. Because I need a man who is as strong minded as I am, even if we do clash occasionally. I'm certain that not many people would put up with me."

"I would. Although I wouldn't say that it's 'putting up with you' as 'learning how to deal with your crazy'."

Rachel smiled at his words, and kissed his cheek softly before taking his hand. "Still, not many people would do that. Finn didn't."

There it was again, that asses name. Seriously, Puck wanted to hit the guy more and more as the day was going on and he was pretty sure that by the end of the trip, he would. Whether Rachel told him to or not. "Rach, Finn is an ass. You need to realise that, he was never gonna be what you wanted him to be. He's too fucking stupid to realise what he's got until someone else has it."

"No one else has me."

"Not yet, Rach. But they will, you're a catch."

Four hours later and Puck heard the door open followed by the sound of voices and laughter. Rachel was curled up on his lap fast asleep like she had been for the past two hours, and he was surprised that she didn't wake up.

The first people to walk in the room were Santana and Brittany, Santana just grinned at Puck and Brittany skipped over to the couch and sat down, looking at the pair.

"Finn is gonna be jealous." Brittany said in a sing-song tone.

"I don't give a fuck about Finn, Britt. He lost her, he had his chance and he fucking blew it."

"You're so whipped, Puckerman." Santana said with a grin on her face. "Does our little Broadway star feel the same?"

Puck just shrugged his shoulders slightly which caused Rachel to stir a little. "I don't know. Even if she doesn't, she can do better than Hudson."

"Anyone can do better than him." Brittany said, smiling at Rachel as she saw the brunettes eyes open. "Hey, Rach. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you, Brittany." Looking around, she saw Santana, Matt and Mike in the room with them and she guessed the others had gone to their rooms.

"Finn was pissed that Puck came back with you, Rach." Santana said with a small smirk on her face. "He even started to get mad at Mr. Schue. I told him to shut up, because what you and Puck done was none of his business. He shouldn't be such a pussy."

Rachel could see why Santana and Puck got along like they did, they were alike, but at the same time they were different. Not to mention neither of them were as bad as Rachel had once thought.

"Thank you. I'm almost certain you're encouraging Noah to go and punch Finn though." The brunette looked up at Noah who just looked annoyed and she didn't care who was looking, she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Please, don't. I don't want you getting into trouble because of him, he's not worth it."

There was no way that Puck could deny this girl, not after she'd almost just kissed him in front of their friends. They weren't just his friends anymore, they were all so clearly Rachel's too, even if she didn't fully realise it yet. Looking down at her, Puck smiled before he kissed the tip of her nose, causing Rachel to get this huge grin on her face. "Promise. Only because you asked me to though."

Brittany was looking at them with a smile on her face, as was Santana, although hers had more of a smirk to it. Matt and Mike had grins as they looked at them. Puck? Well, he was just happy that he might just be getting the girl.

"Right, guys." Mr. Schuester began as he walked in the room, followed by the rest of Glee. "We're heading to Planet Hollywood for dinner, then we're going to be walking to our show. It's only four blocks, so it's not far. But you're all to stick together. You've got twenty minutes to sort yourselves out. Rachel, are you feeling well enough to join us?"

Nodding her head, Rachel slowly and reluctantly pulled herself away from Puck to stand up. Almost instantly, he stood up after her and placed his hand on the small of her back. "I'm feeling much better now, thank you."

Rachel walked out of the room, past the rest of Glee and she heard Finn say her name, followed by Santana telling him to shut up and leave her alone. The more she was around Santana, the more she liked her. Rachel walked up the stairs and heard footsteps behind her, followed by a hand on her back. She knew who it was instantly, and a tiny smile appeared on her face. She remained silent and continued up the stairs, walking into her room still aware of who was following her. "You shouldn't be in here, Noah."

"So? You think it bothers me."

Turning around, she smiled as she looked at him, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. She walked towards him, stopping a few inches away from him as she looked up. "I don't want him anymore, Noah. It still hurts, but I don't want him. I have you, and apparently Santana and Brittany too. I don't need him."

"You have Matt and Mike too. Who does Finn have to defend him? A guy in a wheelchair and Kurt? Good luck, Hudson."

Placing her hand on his arm, she brushed her thumb across it gently, smiling up at him. "You will not do anything to Finn. You're right, he is an... asshole. But that does not give you the right to go round hitting him."

"Does babe. When he's a ass to you, it does."

"Puck, out." Santana ordered, causing Rachel to step back slightly only to be stopped by Noah's hand over hers.

"Noah," she pleaded softly.

"I won't. You don't want me to, so I won't. Not gonna stop threatening him though." With that, Puck let her hand go and walked out of the room to his own so that he could get changed into something more suitable leaving Rachel and Santana alone.

When Puck left, the brunette sighed and walked over to the small closet they had in the room, opening it and looking through her clothes. It wasn't until Santana appeared beside her that she realised she'd just been standing there.

The latina smiled at Rachel, taking hold of the brunettes hand, Santana gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Puck is just looking out for you, he cares about you a lot. Anyone can see that. He's laid his claim on you and when Puck does that with something, he won't let it go without a fight."

"Was he ever like that with you?"

"Not to extent he is with you, no. He hasn't been like that with anyone, you're different. You keep him grounded, because if it was anyone else telling him not to go and punch Finn, he wouldn't listen." Santana gave Rachel's hand another squeeze before letting it go and picking out a pair of jeans and a tank top from Rachel's clothes and handed it to her. "Wear that, we don't want you to freeze, nor will Puck want other guys eyeing you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Santana before going into the bathroom to change, even though she could easily change in front of her new found friend, she still didn't feel at that place with her. When she'd changed, she folded the clothes she had on before neatly and walked back into the bedroom where Brittany and Santana were laying down on her bed. "Do I look alright?" Rachel asked quietly, as she looked down at herself.  
Brittany lifted her head up to look at Rachel but before she could get a word in, Finn's voice filled the room. "You look beautiful, Rachel."

The tears welled up in her eyes again, and more than anything she found herself wanting Noah. But Santana and Brittany were at her side, the pair glaring at Finn. "Leave her alone, Finn. I know she doesn't want Puck to hit you, but we all know that he will if you keep this up. She doesn't need you."

Before Rachel realised what she was doing, she was walking closer to Finn, bitterness in her eyes. "You do not get to call me beautiful, Finn! You lost that right when you had sex with someone else. Don't talk to me or even look at me, I'm done with you." All of a sudden her palm hit his cheek, leaving a bright red mark on it.

It was this moment, that Puck walked into the room and seeing Rachel standing so close to Finn angered him. That was until he saw the grins on Santana and Brittanys faces, the look of anger on Rachels and the red hand shaped mark on Finns. "Leave her alone, Hudson." Puck warned as he walked in the room, gently pulling Rachel away from him.

As Finn walked out of the room, Rachel turned to face Puck, burying her head in his chest. "I just slapped Finn," she whispered as she felt Noah rubbing her back gently.

"Good. Douche deserved it." Puck whispered back and took the cardigan that Santana handed him before she walked out the room with Brittany.

"You look hot, babe. I like it when you wear jeans."

"Santana said to wear it because you wouldn't want me to freeze to death, nor would you want anyone else eyeing me up."

"'tis true, babe."

Rachel smiled against his chest and she felt Puck pull away slightly, holding out the cardigan. "I'm assuming this is for you to wear." Puck said softly as Rachel took it from him, slipping her arms through the sleeves quickly. As she was about to do it up, Puck pushed her hands away and began to button it up for her. "You look amazing, Rach."

"You really think so?" She asked shyly, looking down at her feet as she curled her toes underneath.

"Know so. Ready to go?"

"One minute." Rachel replied, pulling away from him as she slipped on a pair of ballet pumps and picked up her purse before walking back over to Noah. "Done. You know, you're looking handsome yourself, Noah."

Puck grinned at her comment as he draped his arm around her shoulder and walked downstairs with her, feeling her hand slip into his back pocket. "Trying to feel me up already, babe?" He teased quietly as they walked back into the living room where everyone but Santana and Brittany were waiting.

Leaning into Noah slightly as they stood there, Rachel looked down at the ground as Noah rubbed her back. How did he seem to make everything just disappear? She needed to work that one out. It was nice though, absolutely amazing if she was honest.

When Santana and Brittany joined them, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury went through a few things with them, about sticking together and all that first. Stepping outside, Rachel found Noah tightening his grip around her and she looked up at him curiously. "I'm not going anywhere, Noah." She whispered as the group began to walk down the street.

"I know, just don't want to lose you." He mumbled back, seeing Finn glance back at them. "You really slapped him? I wish I'd been there."

"If it's ever going to happen again, I'll make sure it's when you're there, Noah."

Looking down at the brunette, Puck grinned and gave her a small squeeze before loosening his grip slightly. "You're the best, Rach."

Within fifteen minutes they were seated in Planet Hollywood on two tables. Puck and Rachel with Santana, Brittany, Matt and Mike. Theneveryone else together. It was a booth table so Rachel was sitting close to Puck as he kept his arm around her, tracing patterns on her arm like he had been on the bus earlier that day. He was engrossed in a conversation with Matt and Mike about some video game, and Santana and Brittany were talking about one thing or another. Rachel was just content being there with these people she was hoping she could consider her friends. It wasn't until she heard Noah saying her name that she realised the waitress was there to take their order. She hadn't even looked at the menu, opening it quickly, she chose the first thing that looked relatively appealing. She wasn't really that hungry and she knew Puck would finish whatever she left, so the brunette ordered herself a cheeseburger and fries with an iced tea. When the waitress left, everyone went back to their conversation, except Puck.

"Babe, you zoned out, you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because today has been pretty crappy for you." He replied honestly.

Rachel looked up at him, a confused expression on her face. "Besides everything with Finn, today has been great. The good definitely outweighs the bad. I've spent a large portion of the day with you, haven't I?"

Puck couldn't help but grin at her words. "You sure? I'm still worried about you, babe."

"Don't. You'll be the first person I go to if I need someone to talk to." She replied honestly just as the waitress brought over their drinks, they all thanked the woman, almost simultaneously putting their straws into their glasses. Without even realising it, Rachel's hand found it's place on Noah's thigh just as Santana and Brittany started talking to her. He was tracing patterns again which was distracting her. His initials. Hers. His. Hers. Then whatever else it was. His. Hers. It. His. Hers. It. His. Hers. It continued like that, a cycle. After five minutes, Rachel excused herself from the conversation with the girls and looked up at Noah.

"Noah?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You know that you've been..."

The waitress interrupted them, their food was there and Rachel sighed as Noah moved his arm from around her, but she kept her hand on his thigh. Looking at her food, the brunette wasn't as hungry as she had thought, yet she picked up a couple of her fries and began to slowly eat them. Everyone had gone back to their conversations as they ate, and she knew that it would be a while before she got to ask Noah what it was he was tracing on her arm. She'd just have to get even more frustrated at not knowing.

Five minutes later, Rachel moved her hand from Noah's thigh and placed it on her lap as she continued to slowly pick at her fries. When she saw him look at her, the brunette smiled weakly at him. "If you want my burger, you can have it."

Puck looked between Rachel and her almost untouched plate and turned to face her a little more. "Babe, what's wrong?" His tone was full of concern, as was the look on his face.

"I'm just not hungry. You can have it." She pushed the plate towards him slightly, a soft smile gracing her lips.

Puck sighed and leant back in the seat, putting his arm around Rachel again and pulling her close. "I don't believe you." He whispered, watching Rachel place her hand on his thigh again.

"That's your choice, Noah. Eat it, please."

"Eat the rest of the fries then." He bargained, only picking up the burger once Rachel agreed and began to eat the fries.

Once they had finished, Rachel settled back against Noah closing her eyes as she felt his fingers move on her arm again. His initials. Her initials. His. Hers. His. Hers. Mine? Is that what he was spelling. No, it was different the next time. NY? Mine? Wait, was that 'love' he was writing. Maybe it was best saved for a time when they were alone. Placing her hand over his to stop him tracing patterns, she pulled it down to wrap around her waist a little more. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to spend time with him.

Noah looked down at Rachel when she moved his hand, he knew there was something getting to her, he knew that look. Whether she told him or not was a different matter. "Sorry," he muttered, smiling slightly when she looked up at him. "It was annoying you, sorry."

"It wasn't annoying me. You don't annoy me." She replied honestly.

The waitress came round to clear their plates, asking if they wanted dessert. Santana and Brittany ordered one to share, Matt, Mike and Puck ordered one each and Rachel just shook her head and sat there quietly.

When their desserts came, Rachel leant back on the seat placing her hand on Puck's back, rubbing it gently. He was busy talking to Matt and Mike while he ate, but Rachel didn't mind. She didn't want to take him away from his friends, that wasn't her intention.

Santana looked over at the brunette who looked bored out of her mind, yet at the same time she looked content. "Rach, you want some?" She gestured towards the cheesecake she and Brittany were sharing.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." Rachel replied before turning her head slightly and leaning against Noah's arm. She felt him move and the brunette looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Enjoying your dessert?"

"Want some?" Puck asked holding the spoon towards Rachel who shook her head. "We'll get some M&M's at the theater, you're sharing those."

"Fine. But only because I don't want to fight with you."

"That's my girl."

Rachel smiled softly at Noah, letting her head rest against his arm as she felt his hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. There was a time when neither of them would want to be around each other this much, but now it seemed as though they wouldn't be able to cope if they weren't around each other. Not to mention Rachel was pleased to have found a friend in Santana, as cruel as the cheerleader had been to her in the past, she didn't see that happening again.

When everyone had finished their desserts, each took out their money to pay for what they had, only to be stopped by Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, saying that they were going to pay for their meals. Any other time Rachel probably would have said something, but this time she didn't care. Once the bill was paid, they got told once again to stay together at all times. They all slowly made their way outside, Puck still talking with Matt and Mike about another video game or movie, Rachel wasn't paying much attention. The only thing she noticed was Finns eyes on her as they stood at the crosswalk. She only took a quick glance in his direction, but he was standing there looking directly at her. He looked hurt, lost, lonely. Turning her attention back to the person beside her, Rachel reached for Puck's hand and he instantly turned his head and looked down at her, lacing his fingers with hers and giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Alright?" He questioned as Rachel moved closer to him.

"I will be." It wasn't a lie, she would be. But right in that moment, seeing Finn looking at her that way, she wasn't. "Go back to your conversation," she insisted, nudging his arm gently.

Before Puck could go back to talking about COD, everyone was crossing the street, and he gave Rachel's hand a gentle tug as they walked across the street.

Each crosswalk would consist of Rachel moving as close to Noah as she could until they could cross. When they stopped outside the theater, Mr. Schuester began talking again, this time Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel's body as she let her head rest against his chest.

There is was again, those words, initials, whatever they were. It was comforting, but at the same time it was frustrating. She really wanted to know what it was, but she wanted to ask him when they were alone. Miss Pillsbury handed each person their ticket, handing Puck two as Rachel had her arms wrapped around his waist underneath his shirt.

Santana made her way over to them, Brittany close behind and the pair linked arms with one another as they looked at Puck and Rachel.

"Rach? You sure that you're alright? You've been quiet all evening." Santana asked, concern clear in her tone.

Rachel lifted her head from Noah's chest to look over at Santana, nodding her head. "I'm good, just this whole being around Finn thing is exhausting." Rachel moved her arms from around Noah and turned around, leaning against chest and she felt his arms around her waist, holding her close. He was being protective, but she liked it, at least he cared.

"You have us though. Me, Britt, Matt, Mike and Puck, you definitely have Puck by your side. I don't think he'd leave it if he didn't have to." Santana looked up at Puck and grinned at him, chuckling as he rolled his eyes at her words. They were true, but he didn't need Rachel to know just how whipped he was.

A grin spread across Rachel's face upon hearing Santana's words and she tilted her head back to look up at Noah who looked down at her. "You don't need to be at my side all the time, Noah. I'm capable of looking after myself."

Mr. Schuester called them all together so that they could go in, and the group slowly made their way into the theater, the conversations continuining amongst themselves. When they all had their seats, Rachel between Santana and Puck once again, she leant into Puck as he draped his arm around her shoulder. She knew that it would be a matter of seconds most likely before he started tracing their initials again and it was. He was sitting there staring at the stage, clearly lost in thought. "Noah," she whispered as she looked up at him but they were interrupted by Santana and Brittany.

"You guys want anything getting?"

Rachel reached for her purse and took out some money, handing it to Santana. "Could you get us some water and M&M's, please?"

The pair agreed, and made they way back to the refreshments stand, hand in hand causing Rachel to smile to herself. She turned back to face Noah only to have him staring at her, an intense look on his face. "What?" She asked shyly, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Love. That's what it is. Love. My initials. Love. Yours. I mixed a few others into it to see if you got it." He replied softly, giving her a knowing smile. He knew it was bothering her, he knew that each time she'd started to ask him something, she wanted to know that. He knew that the reason she'd moved his hand before was because she couldn't figure it out and I annoyed her.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just let her head rest against his shoulder and she felt him do it again, this time she knew exactly what he was writing. She was so comfortable with him, just to sit there in silence and apparently he was too. Placing her hand on his thigh again, Rachel closed her eyes and there was a smile on her face. She'd had the perfect day with him and they weren't even an item.

Five minutes later and Santana dropped some M&M's onto Puck's lap, handing him the bottle of water and Rachel's change before sitting back down beside Rachel. "Finn was out there bitching about you two. Saying that the only reason that Rachel hit him was because she's spent so much time with you."

"That's not true. I done it because he deserved it." Rachel said softly, her eyes remaining closed. "And Noah? This doesn't mean you can suddenly decide you need the bathroom or something so that you can go and see him."

Puck just looked down at Rachel in disbelief, this chick really did know him. Looking over at Santana, she had a grin on her face as she looked at the two of them, shrugging her shoulders at Puck who looked back down at Rachel. "I wasn't going to," he lied, knowing this would most likely make her open her eyes. And it did, she had moved away from him slightly so she could look at him, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Don't lie to me, Noah."

Puck sighed as he looked at her, leaning back in his chair. "Fine, maybe I would have done. I won't though, promise."

Santana laughed to herself, taking this opportunity to cough the word 'whipped', earning a glare from Puck and a somewhat confused look from Rachel. Thankfully, the lights dimmed and Rachel settled against Puck, her hand resting on his thigh again. She'd never felt this at ease with Finn, she always felt like she had to impress him. Like she couldn't be herself completely when she was with him, with Noah, he didn't care. He'd seen her in tears with make-up smeared down her cheeks, or covered in slushies and yet he still chose to be around her. To comfort her when she most needed it. Finn didn't. Finn used to avoid her. True, Noah did too, but at least in that brief time they dated before he didn't actually mind being seen with her. Now, it seemed like he really wanted to be with her. Rachel was certain that Santana was right, he wouldn't let her out of his sight if he could get away with it.

A the show went on, he felt Rachel move slightly, and he knew that she was trying to get more comfortable, she had a frustrated look on her face as she moved. If he could, he would have pulled her onto his lap, he noticed she didn't move around much when she was there. "Babe, you alright?" He whispered as he leant towards her.

Rachel looked towards him, nodding her head slightly, the same frustrated look still on her face. Fuck, why wouldn't she just talk to him? Be honest and say that she wasn't comfortable or whatever, rather than clearly bullshit to him.

After five minutes of her moving, Puck had had enough, and he nudged her arm and nodded his head towards the aisle. Thankfully, there was only Brittany and Santana between them and the aisle so it didn't take much for them to get out. He grabbed Rachel's hand and gently pulled her out of the theater and into the lobby, turning to face her when they were away from the doors. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't get comfortable, those seats are quite hard." She replied firmly, looking up into his eyes. He didn't completely believe her, she could see that. Letting out a sigh, Rachel pulled him further from the doors, leading him to one of the small benches near the wall and pointed to it. "Sit."

Puck just looked between the seat and Rachel, rolling his eyes before sitting down and leaning against the wall. It was then that Rachel sat down, on his lap and curled up as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't like the show. I always hated the movie, which was why I was so reluctant to come on this trip. Daddy used to tell me I was being stupid, that it was only a movie. I know it is, but I still don't like it."

"You hated The Lion King?" Puck asked, completely surprised by this little revelation as he began to rub her back gently.

Rachel nodded her head against his chest just as Mr. Schuester walked over to the pair. "Rachel, Puck, are you guys alright?"

"She's not feeling too good again, we'll just sit out here for a bit. Hopefully she'll be alright for the second half." Puck lied, knowing full well they weren't going back inside.

"Alright, if you need me, just either come in and get me or ask one of the ushers to."

"We will. Thanks, Mr. Schue." Puck replied before watching their teacher walk back into the theater, before Rachel moved off of his lap so that she was sitting beside him. "Don't worry, we won't go back in."

"You can, you don't have to ruin tonight just because of me."

"Rachel, I'd rather be out here with you than in there with them lot. How about we get to know each other a little better? Twenty questions or some shit like that."

By the time the interval came around, Puck had learnt that Rachel's favorite Disney movie was Beauty and the Beast, her favorite food was pasta in a cheese sauce, that she never hated him even when he was throwing slushies at her (that bit made him feel like shit, and she could tell too which was why she told him to stop thinking about it and kissed his cheek), she'd never watched Grey's Anatomy (that show was the shit, he didn't care what people thought), her favorite book was To Kill A Mockingbird (he just had to read it, apparently) and that she hated his mohawk.

Rachel had learnt that Puck loved his little sister, as bratty as she was at times and he'd do anything for her, his favorite movie was some italian one called 'I'm Not Scared' (which surprised Rachel, but she insisted they'd watch it sometime), that even when he was doing it, he felt bad for all the slushies (which she insisted were forgotten about), that he wanted to travel (not just to a few more states, he wanted to go places) and that she was the first girl he could really see himself with. That last one had been more of a mumble as people made their way out of the theater and into the lobby, but Rachel definitely heard it. Which was why when Santana gave her a questioning look, she just smiled and got up, walking to the bathroom.

"What did you say, Puck?" The latina asked, sitting down where Rachel had just got up from.

"Nothing. She's smiling isn't she?"

"Exactly. For once, I think you said the right thing, what was it."

Puck sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his placed, scratching his head slightly as he looked down at his feet. "That she's the only girl I can actually see myself with, like properly."

"You really are whipped, Puck."

"I know, but just fucking look at her." He said, grinning at Rachel as she slowly walked back over to them, sitting on Puck's lap and facing Santana. "Beautiful."

Rachel blushed at his word, she knew that her cheeks were bright red, she could feel it.

"Just kiss, damn it. There's so much fucking tension between you two." With that said, Santana got back up and made her own way to the bathroom and Puck just sat there looking at the blushing brunette on his lap, who was avoiding looking at him.

When Rachel moved from his lap, she sat indian style facing Puck on the bench and smiled when he turned to face her a little more, placing his hand on her knee, brushing his thumb lightly across it. "Continue our little game?" She whispered, reaching for his other hand which he let her take.

By the time the show ended, they'd found out so much more about one another and neither could hide the smiles that were on their faces when everyone else came to meet them. He wasn't going to tell them why they'd left the theater and had spent most of the time sitting there talking, that was their secret.

The group began to make their way back to the house, Rachel complaining that her feet ached halfway there, to which Puck told her to jump on his back and he'd carry her. After protests from Rachel and Santana insisting she just do it, Rachel was resting comfortably on Noah's back, pressing kisses to the top of his head every so often, tracing patterns on his chest. It was their thing, wasn't it? She knew that Finn was looking over at them, but she didn't care, she didn't need him. She had Noah, right?

* * *

**I know I kind of just left it hanging there, but you can pretty much guess, right?**

**I already kind of want to do a continuation on this, but I'm not really sure whether to do it or not.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure what to make of this chapter to be honest. I just got such a good response to the last one, I wanted to upload something as soon as I could. So, here it is.**

**Oh, and To Kill A Mockingbird is in my top five books, which is why I put that as Rachel's. And 'I'm Not Scared' is a movie my sister got me a few years ago as a Christmas present, and I was kind of annoyed that she'd got me something in Italian with subtitles, but after watching it, it's an amazing movie. Definitely worth seeing. **

**I still own nothing. Glee and the characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. I do own this nice large bottle of Kahlua sitting beside me though.**

**Read and review. I'd really really appreciate the reviews so I know what you think of it.  
**

* * *

They were back in Lima and honestly, Puck hated it even more than before. New York had been fucking amazing, he never expected to enjoy it as much as he had. But thanks to Rachel, he loved it. Every fucking minute. He was meant be doing his History work, but he couldn't concentrate on shit. Apparently learning about the Jews in World War II wasn't as great as he thought. Well, it was, he just kind of missed having Rachel around. He was whipped, well and truly, but she was Rachel Berry. She was fucking awesome.

Grabbing his cell off the coffee table, he knew that going the whole day without some form of contact with Rachel was going to be impossible. And, since when did he spend Saturdays doing his fucking homework?

_Babe, come over._ He text her quickly, looking up at the television where Schindlers List was on. It only seemed like a matter of seconds before he got a reply.

**_I'm studying Noah, I can't. You have homework too._**

Rolling his eyes, Puck quickly typed back a reply._ I know, but I can't concentrate. Come over?_ Actually picking up his book, Puck leant back on the sofa as he started to read it.

**_If I came over, neither one of us would study. You know that._**

_I've gotta study, Rach. Come on, I miss my beautiful girl. We can be study buddies_.

**_You're incorrigable, Noah._**

_Is that a yes?_

**_I'll be over in about 15 minutes._**

_You're the best, Rach. See you soon._

Puck said there reading through his History book, well flicking through and looking at the pictures in there. That Hitler dude? Asshole.

When he heard a faint knock at the door, he knew it was Rachel and he practically jumped off the sofa and bounded for the door, opening it with a huge grin on his face, which made Rachel laugh. "You look kind of stupid, Noah." The brunette stated, gently pushing him back inside the house before she followed him in.

"I'm just happy to see you, that's all." He replied, taking her book bag from her as he closed the door. Studying with Rachel might actually mean he'll learn something.

Rachel thanked him before she walked into the living room, smiling when she saw his books spread out of the coffee table. He wasn't lying. She had half expected him to be lying, but looking at the TV, Schindlers List was too far in for him to have only just started it. And she knew he wouldn't think to forward it to a later part of the movie. "I brought you cookies, by the way." She said, turning to face Noah who was just standing there looking at her. "What is it?"

"You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" Puck said honestly before he leant down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Best. Ever."

Rachel giggled at his words, feeling herself blush slightly before she turned away and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Want a drink, Rach?"

"Orange juice?"

"Sure thing." Puck nodded, putting her bag down on the floor beside her before going into the kitchen and pouring Rachel a juice and grabbing himself a soda. When he walked back into the room, Rachel was sorting through her books and there was a tupperware container sitting on his book with cookies in.

"They're still warm. They only came out the oven about two minutes before I left." She replied, as he sat down and handed her juice to her. "Enjoy."

"I will. Thanks, babe." Puck said as he kissed the top of her head before opening the tupperware container and breathing in the smell of freshly baked cookies. Seriously, he had the best girlfriend ever. Taking one out, he put the whole thing in his mouth only to have Rachel look at him and roll her eyes. Puck just picked up the container and took one out, offering it to her.

"No, thank you. You enjoy them."

Puck just grinned and placed his hand on her thigh as she leant back with her Math book, tucking her feet underneath herself, leaning towards him slightly. "Seriously, Rach. Best girlfriend, ever."

Blushing at his comment, she then gestured towards his History book. "Homework, Noah. I'm not here to distract you, nor have you distract me."

Puck knew that she'd be expecting him to say something about her maybe not being the best girlfriend ever, but he did need to do his homework and if she wasn't there he'd probably find something to distract him. "Fine. Still the best girlfriend ever though." He mumbled as he looked back down at his book, still tempted to carry on looking at the pictures rather than read.

"You're a pretty amazing boyfriend too, Noah." Rachel said softly, placing her free hand on his back and started to rub it gently. She saw him grin to himself and Rachel just smiled and went back to her Math work.

An hour and a half later, Puck sighed and closed his book, throwing it back down on the coffee table. "I hate homework."

"I know." Rachel said softly as he looked at her. "You don't like a lot of things really."

"I like you." Puck replied without hesitation. "A lot."

"I like you too." Rachel whispered as Puck put his arm around her, gently pulling her closer. "Did you actually watch Schindlers List?" She questioned as the credits rolled up the screen.

"Seen it like a hundred times before, I just put it on so I couldn't get distracted too much."

Rachel smiled at his exaggeration, she wasn't surprised that he'd seen it before, who hadn't? But a hundred times? A little excessive. "You haven't had any more cookies." She observed as she looked at the container, lid still off. "Are they alright?"

"The best. But I don't want to eat them all at once and then have to wait ages for some more."

"What makes you think that?"

"Fuck. I don't want you baking things for me and playing housewife." Puck replied, and seeing the hurt look on Rachel's face he needed to explain himself. "It's not that I don't like it, babe. I do. It's just, I don't want you to feel that you have to do shit for me all the time. I can cook, I surprisingly do my own laundry, I don't want you to feel like you have to do things for me then end up resenting me for it. I really fucking like you, Rach."

Rachel's face softened as she listened to him, resting her hand on his arm as she began to gently trace patterns on it. "I don't mind, Noah. In fact, it's kind of nice having someone to look after. With Finn, his Mom always took over with everything, I felt kind of lost. But it's different with you, it's better. I feel like I'm worth something."

"Babe, you are. You're worth so fucking much." Puck leant towards Rachel, his lips brushing lightly against hers. "I don't expect you to do anything for me, but if you want to, then you can." Puck smiled and leant his forehead against hers as he kept his eyes on hers.

"Deal. Do you have anymore homework?"

"Math. But I can't be bothered."

"Noah Puckerman." Rachel warned, looking at him seriously.

"Fine. Math, I'll do it." Puck mumbled, reaching for his Math book and opening it. He didn't understand shit about this. Reaching for a cookie, he took another out of the box and shoved it into his mouth, earning another disgusted look from his girlfriend. Puck just rolled his eyes as he leant forward again and began to work his way (slowly) through his Math work. With Rachel sitting there rubbing his back the way she was, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate, he knew that. But it felt good, really fucking good.

He knew she wasn't doing it to distract him, she probably didn't even really realise she was doing. Like when she started rambling on about something, Puck doubted Rachel would know she was doing it. Unless you gave her a look or just outright told her. "Rachel, babe, I can't concentrate with you doing that. It feels great, but it just makes me think about you even more, so I get distracted from this." He gestured towards his homework as he felt Rachel move her hand from his back. "Promise once I'm done you can do whatever you want."

"It's fine, I don't want to distract you." Rachel whispered, smiling at him when he looked back at his Math book.

Twenty minutes later, she could see him getting annoyed, so the brunette reached for the pen in his hand and laid it down on the table, receiving a curious look from Puck. "You won't get anything done when you're like that."

Puck sighed and leant back on the sofa, putting his arm around Rachel who snuggled against him. "You know me too well."

"Not well enough." Rachel mumbled. "One day though."

Hearing her words, Puck grinned to himself as the door opened followed by his sisters voice, which made the grin disappear.

"And then, Jenny told Amber that I thought Matthew was hot. What sort of a word is 'hot'? It's what Noah would say and I'm nothing like Noah, nothing at all. I don't even like Matthew, he put gum on my chair one day." Natalie immediately stopped talking when she saw her brother and a girl sitting on the sofa together. She was about to open her mouth, but closed it when Puck glared at her.

Unfortunately, the silence didn't last for long as his Mom walked in the room. "Noah, you didn't tell me we had company." Sarah Puckerman smiled at her son and the beautiful girl he had his arm around.

"Mom, this is Rachel Berry. We were studying until you brought the brat home." Puck said as he looked at his Mom and then at his sister who took a seat the other side of her brother, looking curiously at Rachel. "And yes, Rachel is my girlfriend." As he looked at her, he saw her cheeks flush that shade of red he loved so much.

"You... You're girlfriend?" His Mom stuttered, unsure of whether she heard her son right.

"My girlfriend. She's Jewish too, but don't get your panties in a twist with excitement Mom. I don't want you scaring her off."

"I am here, Noah." Rachel said softly, smiling over at his sister then at his Mom. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Are you like the other girls who tell me to get out whenever they're round? I don't like them ones, they're mean." Natalie received looks from both her Mom and brother, causing her to sigh loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just saying!"

Rachel smiled and moved her legs off the sofa, stretching them slightly as she replied. "No, I'm not. Your brother and I are serious about one another, right?"

Puck looked down at his girlfriend, who looked unbelievably cute and hopeful with that smile on her face. "Right." Puck agreed before kissing her forehead softly, then turning his attention to his Mom who was looking at them both, a wide smile on her face. "Don't, Mom. Don't get that look. I know what's going on up there. We've only been together since New York, so don't get any extravagant ideas."

"But, she's perfect, Noah." His Mom exclaimed, grinning at Rachel who was blushing and looking down at Noah's hand that was resting on her knee. "Jewish, beautiful, can actually get you to do your homework. She's perfect."

"And you're gonna scare her off! I don't want that, I really like her. I'm not gonna deny that she's perfect, but I don't need you acting like the crazy Jewish Mom you are!" Puck replied, realising he was gripping Rachel's hand a little tighter than before. "Sorry, babe." He whispered, hoping she knew he meant for more than one reason.

"It's alright. She's just being a parent, right?"

"I guess." Puck mumbled as he brought his gaze back to his Mom's who was grinning at the two of them. "Quit it. Otherwise I'm never bringing her round again when you two are here, I know the moment she's gone it's gonna be like the Spanish fucking inquistion anyway."

His cursing cause both his Mom, sister AND Rachel to say his name disapprovingly. Fuck. He was deeper than he thought, with these three around. But there was a look on Rachel's face which he kinda thought looked as though she was proud of him. What's with that? He'd ask her later, when his Mom and Natalie weren't around.

"Can you stay over, Rachel? Because if you wanted, we could watch Beauty and the Beast. Noah never wants to watch it with me, it says it's a movie a pansy would watch. But a pansy is a flower, right? How can a flower watch a movie?" Natalie asked, looking over at Rachel.

"Seriously, you two, quit it!" Puck almost yelled, his eyes going between his sister and his Mom. Turning to Rachel, he gave her hand a small squeeze before speaking quietly. "You can, if you want? You don't have to watch Beauty and the Beast, but if you want to stay over, you can. Right, Mom?" Seeing the look on his Mom's face, Puck rolled his eyes. "No, we're not gonna do anything like that. It's too soon."

"Wow, a girl who's feelings you actually care about. Is my boy feeling alright?" Sarah teased.

"I was feeling a lot better before you two got back, and of course I care about her feelings. I'm not a complete asshole."

It was Rachel's turn to say something, she couldn't help herself. "Mrs Puckerman, I care about your son, a lot. I admire him for many reasons, some of which I think people would have a hard time understanding. He is right, it's too soon. It's only been a week since we returned from New York, and as enjoyable as that was spending time with Noah, I'm not ready to go into that part of our relationship and he respects that. If you are happy with it, then I would like to stay the night and watch Beauty and the Beast with Natalie," she looked at Puck and smiled sweetly before continuing. "But I do not wish to intrude on your home if you did happen to have other plans that do not include a fourth person. Your son makes me unbelievably happy, I don't even think I could describe it really." Rachel fell silent as she realised the three Puckerman's were staring at her and her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Sorry, I have a tendency to talk to much, as I'm sure Noah will agree."

"Nothing wrong with it, Rach. I like your voice." He said honestly and leant towards her, pressing his lips to Rachel's softly. It definitely didn't make him want to set himself on fire, not anymore. Nothing about her did. He didn't care that his Mom and sister were in the room, he was fucking crazy about this girl. When he pulled away, Puck smiled as he looked into her eyes, slowly bringing his gaze back to his Mom when she started to talk.

"It seems that Noah is doing something right to have a girl like you saying that, so I won't question things any further. You're welcome to stay the night Rachel, as long as your parents say that it's alright?"

"My Fathers are away on a business trip until Wednesday, so I'm sure they won't mind. I will call them and let them know that I'll be staying here tonight though. Thank you, Mrs Puckerman."

"Call me Sarah, please." She insisted.

Rachel simply nodded her head and leant it against Puck's shoulder as she watched him interact with his sister. Even though he seemed to pick on his sister, Rachel could tell that if need be, he'd do anything for her.

An hour later, Puck and Rachel packed up their books, much to Rachel's insistence. If he had his way, they'd stay sprawled out on the coffee table. Rachel promised Natalie that she'd be back, she just needed to go home and get some overnight things. The young girl had just nodded eagerly at Rachel, grinning widely and saying something about getting Beauty and the Beast ready for when she got back. When she was saying goodbye to Sarah who was in the kitchen preparing their dinner, Rachel smiled up at Puck who walked in and stood close behind her.

"Don't sweat it, Mom. We'll be back before you know it." Puck assured his Mom, placing his hands on Rachel's arms and gently guiding her out of the kitchen towards the front door. "She'll tell me to go and get your stuff by myself if you stay in there much longer."

Rachel giggled and let Puck guide her outside, not wanting to move away from him. "They seem nice," she said as he closed the front door and walked towards Noah's truck. "A little overbearing possibly, but nice enough."

"With your crazy and them two, I've got no hope." Puck said as he helped her up into his truck, closing the door then going round to the drivers side. "No fucking hope, babe."

"Where will I sleep tonight, Noah?" The brunette questioned as Puck started the engine.

"My bed, with me. That cool? Unless you wanna share with Nat?"

"Your bed sounds good." Rachel answered immediately, blushing slightly when she realised she'd answered a little too quickly. A part of her wanted to apologise, but at the same time she knew that he would just tease her for it if she did.

Looking over at his blushing girlfriend, Puck grinned and placed his hand on her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go and reversing out of his drive.

When they were at Rachel's, Puck lay on her bed as she got her things together and he knew that she was getting way more than needed, but this was Rachel Berry after all. "Babe? You know earlier, when the three of you glared at me, why did you have a smile on your face?"

Turning to face Noah, the smile appeared again and she rolled her eyes when he looked at her. "Because you're smarter than people think you are. Spanish Inquisition."

"I had a feeling it might be some shit like that." Puck lifted himself up, resting on his elbows as he watched Rachel continue to get her things together. When she picked up her cell phone, he got up and walked over giving her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving her room. Even though he knew that she wouldn't mind him being there when she called her Dad's, he still decided to give her some privacy.

Five minutes later and Rachel walked down the stairs with her overnight bag in hand, a smile on her face when she saw Noah sitting at the island in the kitchen. "They said that they're glad I'm not staying here alone, and if you ever wanted to spend the night here if your Mom goes away, you're more than welcome." She placed her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his back.

"They know we're together, right?"

"Yes, Noah. They do. I told them at the start that we were in a relationship, they're understanding about this sort of thing." Lifting her head, she pressed a kiss to his neck softly. "Not to mention they know you make me happy. More so than Finn ever did."

_**Rachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&NoahRachel&Noah**_

One thing that Puck learnt? Rachel Berry did not like to cuddle in bed. One thing that pissed Puck off an unbelievable amount? The fact that each time he moved closer to his girl, she'd push him away even further. When he fell off his bed, causing a loud thud, followed by a "Shit, Berry!" That was when his girlfriend woke up startled. Laying on the floor, Puck saw her looking over the edge of the bed at him, her eyes were tired and she looked annoyed.

"What on Earth are you doing down there, Noah?" Rachel said quietly, not wanting to wake his Mom or sister.

"You fucking pushed me down here!" He almost yelled, causing Rachel's eyes to widen.

"I did no such thing, I was asleep."

"Exactly why you don't remember." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Get back into bed, Noah." Rachel replied, ignoring his comments before rolling back to where she had been before. Moments later, she felt the covers over here, followed by the sound of rustling. Then it was silence. Complete silence, yet there was no Noah beside her. A silent sigh escaped her lips and Rachel closed her eyes hoping sleep would just take over once. He wasn't beside her and she didn't like that at all.

Laying on the floor with just a blanket covering him wasn't comfortable, Puck wanted to be in his bed with his girlfriend, but there wasn't a chance in Hell he was getting pushed out of his own fucking bed again. Putting his arm underneath his head, Puck lay there staring at the ceiling. He knew that it would piss Rachel off the fact that he wasn't in the bed, but that shit hurt!

Twenty minutes later and Rachel was still laying awake and Noah still wasn't beside her, with a sigh she rolled over and lay on her stomach looking over the edge of the bed at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry." Rachel whispered, reaching her hand down towards him, brushing her fingers over his arm. "I didn't mean to."

Puck turned his head to look at the brunette, smiling slightly as he took her hand and before she could do anything, he was pulling her down on top of himself. "I just want to fucking cuddle my girlfriend at night, and each time I try you push me further away. I want to be close to you, Rach." Puck whispered as he looked up at her as she lay on top of him looking down.

"I really push you away?" She asked quietly, leaning down and pressing her lips lightly against his. "I don't mean to..." Sighing once more, this time much louder than before, Rachel sat up on his lap and almost instantly she felt Noah sitting up too and she was straddling his lap, his arms loosely around her waist.

"But?" Puck encouraged as he shifted himself slightly, with how close she was to him right then, he was certain that he was gonna find it extremely difficult to control himself.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to cause problems."

"Talk to me, Rach." Puck whispered, brushing her hair from her face as he looked at her. Then, she didn't have to do anything other than look at him and he realised. "Finn. What did that ass do, Rach?"

"Nothing! He just never really liked to cuddle at night, he'd turn his back to me and fall asleep. I guess, I just kind of expected you to be the same. I got used to not having someone being so close, it's weird with someone wanting to be this close at night."

"Rach, I want you to know that no matter what, I always wanna be fucking close to you. You can be pissed at me for some stupid shit I've done, or I can be getting annoyed with your crazy, I still wanna be close. I wanna be able to cuddle my girl at night and then wake up in the morning with you right up against me. I don't want to wake up by being pushed off the bed."

"I'm sorry, Noah." Rachel whispered, a single tear escaping before she could stop it.

"Don't be. Just make sure that when we get back into bed and I try and cuddle with you, that you don't push me off the bed again."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, leaning in and pressing her lips to his, "I promise, Noah."

"We gonna get back into bed then, buttercup?" Puck asked with a grin when Rachel pulled away. He stayed sitting there when Rachel got up and as she held out her hand towards him, the grin on his face grew slightly. "I could easily pull you down here again." He said as he took her hand and stood up.

"You wouldn't though," she replied confidently as she let go of his hand to straighten out the sheets on the bed, pulling them back neatly before she climbed back on it and patted the space beside her. "Care to join me, Mr. Puckerman?"

Puck rolled his eyes at her words before getting into bed and wrapping his arm around her waist, trailing his fingers up and down her back. "Sorry for yelling, babe."

"I would have done the same."

"You would have fucking screamed at me." He smiled as he felt Rachel place her hand on his chest over his heart. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," she blushed, burying her head into the pillow slightly more, her hand not moving from his chest.

"Baby?"

"You're too good to me, Noah."

"Nah. You're way to good to me, after all the shit I pulled. I don't deserve you."

"That's in the past though, I don't care about that."

Puck just nodded his head, remaining silent as he looked at her, it was dark but he could tell she was thinking about something. "What's wrong, Rach?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such a badass boyfriend with such amazing arms."  
She teased, grinning at him and before she knew it he was tickling her and she was giggling uncontrolably. The two were rolling around in bed, Rachel giggling and telling him to stop and Puck tickling her and telling her not to mock him. It wasn't until Puck was on top of her, his body pressed against hers that they realised their position. Both stopped, looked at one another and turned serious.

"Noah," she said softly as his lips lightly brushed against her nose. "I want this, one day, not now."

"I never said we're gonna do it now. I told my Mom I cared about you and that it wasn't time, that still stands. Plus, why the fuck would I wanna make love to my girlfriend when my Mom and sister in the house? And yeah, I know I fucking sounded like a pansy then, but you're fucking incredible and it'll never be just a quick fumble to get laid or even plain ol' sex. Not with you. I'm waiting. We're waiting. Whenever you're ready, I am too. Whether that's a week from now or a year from now, I'm waiting. But you've gotta understand that if it's gonna be a year from now, I'm gonna have to take care of Jeremy."

"You named it?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Him. I named him. Poor guy will be hurt if you call him an it. Then he might never show you exactly what he can do, he might be too hurt."

"I doubt that."

"And, I fucking say all that shit, and that's the bit you concentrate on."

"Well with Jeremy currently pressing against my thigh, it's kind of hard to concentrate."

"Jeremy is kind of hard." Puck grinned before moving from his girlfriend and laying down beside her, his arm draped over her stomach.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Because no one else would deal with your crazy as well as I do." Puck replied, feeling Rachel take his hand and bury her head into the crook of his neck.

"You just love yourself," she whispered as she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze.

Puck remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Something like that." If he had said what had come to mind straight away, that would have brought on questions and Puck was not in the mood for those questions in the middle of the night.

After the pair were silent for a few minutes, Rachel let go of his hand and placed it lightly on his chest again. "Noah?"

"Buttercup?"

Rachel blushed again, she wasn't sure why, but each time he called her that, her cheeks flushed bright pink. "Do you think your Mom would mind if you stayed with me until my Fathers are back?"

Puck lifted his head slightly and looked down at his girlfriend. "You know if I ask her she's gonna insist you stay here? Even though we've both told her that it's too soon for us to have sex, she won't believe that if we're in a house by ourselves for three nights."

"I guess." Rachel mumbled against Puck. "Do you think she'll mind if I stay here?"

"If you do that, she'll have planned our wedding by the end of the week."

"Alright." She whispered feeling defeated. "Goodnight, Noah."

"Hey, I never said no to you staying here. I'll ask her in the morning. Don't go to sleep feeling down, babe." Puck reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, buttercup."

At his words, Rachel snuggled closer to Puck as her eyes slowly closed. She knew spending the time with his family might be a bit overbearing, but it was definitely better than spending the time alone at her house. It amazed her at how much Noah had transformed from his immature bully into this practically perfect boyfriend. This was the boy that used to slushie her all the time, although she had noticed that it used to be grape more than anything after a while. Maybe it was his way of apologising, in a Noah type neanderthal way. It wouldn't surprise her really. Turns out, Noah is better at sharing his feelings than Finn. A lot better.

The next morning they were awoken by Anna bombarding in the room and jumping on the bed. Rachel groaned quietly and buried her head even more into Noah's chest while he tightened his grip around her waist. "Go away, Natalie."

"Mom told me to come and let you know it's time for breakfast." She said excitedly as she jumped off the bed and stood there looking at them. "Best get up, Noah."

"Shut up. We'll be there in a minute." He mumbled against Rachel's hair as he felt her snuggle into him a little more. "I've gotta wake this Sleeping Beauty first. Out."

"Fine. I'll tell Mom that you said I could have yours. It's blueberry pancakes."

"They're ours, Nat! We'll fucking be there in a minute, stop being so annoying."

"Why on earth does Rachel put up with you?"

"Because when he's not being a neanderthal, he's actually a really caring person." Rachel interrupted softly, lifting her head and smiling at Noah. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, buttercup." Leaning into her, Puck's lips brushed against Rachel's, which caused his sister to go running out of the room shouting out that they were kissing. "We should get up before Mom comes and drags us out of bed."

Rachel simply nodded her head, before slowly sitting up and looking down at Puck who was laying there with his eyes closed. "Up, Noah. Blueberry pancakes, remember? Maybe even a kiss or two from your girlfriend as well."

That caused Puck to open his eyes and look up at Rachel who was sitting there with his t-shirt on, her hair a mess as it hung down her back, some covering her face slightly. "But I only get them if I get out of bed?"

"That's right." She said cheerfully and got up out of bed, walking out of Noah's room, hearing him ask where she was going. "Some people need to use the bathroom first thing in the morning, Noah. I'm one of those people."

Puck simply nodded his head and closed his eyes again, he knew that if he wasn't up before Rachel got back he was in trouble. He slowly got up and out of bed, walking towards his dressed, he pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it over his head just as Rachel walked back into his room. "Relieved yourself, babe?" He asked with a smirk on his face, causing her to slap his arm.

"Shut up, Noah. I need to get dressed, I don't want your Mother to think any less of me because I didn't get dressed before breakfast."

"Babe, you could be naked and go down there, and she'd still think you're the best thing since sliced bread." Noah assured her, walking closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look gorgeous."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my boyfriend." Rachel stated, looking up at him with a serious look. "Do you think she'll mind if I go dressed like this?"

Puck just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips lightly to hers, grabbing her hand as he pulled away and dragged Rachel out of his room with him. "You look perfect, Rach." Puck mumbled as Rachel walked behind him slightly down the stairs. His hand was still gripping onto hers, but she wasn't making much of an effort to hold onto his hand.

Walking into the kitchen, Puck let go of Rachel's hand as he walked over to the island in the middle, pulling out his stool and sitting on it. The moment he saw his Mom glare at him, Puck rolled his eyes and pulled out the one beside him for Rachel and nodded his head towards his girlfriend who silently came over and sat down beside him. "Thank you."

"How are you two this morning? Did you sleep alright?" Sarah asked, as she poured both of the teenagers glasses of juice and pushed it towards them.

They glanced at each other, sharing a look that said 'let's leave out the whole falling out of bed thing' before looking back at Mrs Puckerman. "We did, thank you." Rachel replied quietly, much unlike her usual self. Instantly she felt Puck's hand on her thigh and she knew he was doing it to reassure her that his Mom wasn't that scary, not really.

"Mom?" Puck asked, taking a sip of his juice straight after.

"What have you done now?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if Rach could stay here until her Dad's get back from their trip? I get it if you say no, but otherwise she's gonna be at her house alone." Guilt trip. It would work, without a doubt.

"When are they back, Rachel?"

"Wednesday afternoon at some point. They haven't specified exactly when, it depends on how long the drive back takes." She replied, placing her hand over Noah's that was still resting on her thigh.

Sarah turned around and plated up the blueberry pancakes for the two teenagers and as she turned back she had a smile on her face. "I think that it would be best if you stayed here, I did think about Noah staying with you at yours until they're back when you mentioned it yesterday. At least if you stay here, I know you two will both be eating properly and your homework will get done."

"I don't want to intrude." Rachel said softly as her pancakes were put down in front of her. "Thank you."

"You not. You're welcome here anytime. Plus, you get Noah to do his homework."

Once breakfast was over and Rachel and Sarah had spent most of the time talking, a lot of it at Noah's expense, the couple made their way back up to Noah's room, Rachel giggling at Puck's stupid comments as they walked up the stairs. Her giggle always made Puck smile and as they walked back into his room, he watched as Rachel lay back down on the bed, her hands resting on her stomach as she looked over at him. She looked beautiful in his t-shirt, which practically covered the shorts she was wearing. Her hair was still a bit of a mess, but she had spent half of breakfast running her fingers through it trying to make it better than it had been.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying?"

Puck just rolled his eyes and walked over to her, standing in front of her as he looked down. "I want you to stay." He said simply.

"Good." Rachel replied as she closed her eyes again, a smile on her face. "What did you want to do today?"

"Spend the day making out with my girlfriend?" Puck questioned with a hopeful smirk on his face, watching Rachel open her eyes and glare at him. "What? I like kissing you." Hearing a knock at his door, both the teenagers turned their head to see Natalie standing there, holding her stuffed rabbit firmly in her hand. "What do you want, squirt?"

"Mom has to work. Can I do something with you and Rachel, please?" The small brunette asked as she slowly walked into Noah's room and sat on the edge of the bed beside Rachel. "Being alone sucks."

Puck looked down at his girlfriend who smiled, nodding her head ever so slightly. "What do you want to do?" When Natalie shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the ground, Puck felt bad. He knew that when he was out and his Mom had to work last minute, his sister was left alone a lot of the time. She could go from out-going and a little crazy, to shy and quiet in a matter of minutes. Reaching down, he ruffled her hair slightly and grinned between his girlfriend and sister as Rachel sat up and put her arm around Natalie.

"We could always drag your brother to the mall with us, if you wanted." Rachel suggested. "Or if you'd rather stay here, we could watch some of your movies? I'm sure I could convince Noah to join us."

Puck looked down at the two girls who were sitting on his bed and he knew that no matter what, he'd get sucked into whatever they wanted to do. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on Rachel's thigh as he looked at his sister. "Your choice, squirt. You wanna drag your brother shopping or watch movies?"

Natalie looked up at her brother and for once, she knew that he was being serious. He'd complain whatever they done, but he was willing to do something with her. She definitely liked Rachel. "Can we watch movies? I promise we can watch one of yours as well. But we'll need things. Ice cream and popcorn and that." The small girl put her arms around her brothers neck and hugged him tightly, sighing as she felt his arms around her. "Mom won't get mad if we stay in our pajamas, will she?"

"If she does, I'll talk to her." Puck whispered, rubbing his sisters back as he smiled at Rachel. "Go choose some movies, we'll be down in a minute."

Without saying anything, Natalie pulled away from Noah and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his room to choose some movies to watch.

As Rachel looked at Noah when he turned back to face her, she grinned at him before leaning over and kissing him softly. "I think I like you even more now."

"You best do, because I expect lots of making out in bed tonight now." Standing up, Puck held out his hand for Rachel and pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. "Thanks for this. I hate seeing her when she's upset."

"You're welcome, Noah. Both of you." She replied softly, breathing in his scent before she slowly pulled away from him. "Come on, she'll be back up here if we're too long."

"Be down in a minute." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips before watching her leave his room. This girl had him spending the day watching movies with his sister. Then again, even if Rachel wasn't there, he'd probably be doing something equally as bad with Natalie anyway. At least having Rachel there would make it easier to bare.

Grabbing a blanket, that would be big enough to cover the three of them, Puck made his way downstairs and saw his sister and Rachel already settled on the sofa with a movie on and he smiled to himself as he walked over and covered them both with the blanket before walking into the kitchen. Even though they'd only just had breakfast, he was getting them popcorn. He wasn't stupid enough to let his sister have ice cream this early, he knew that would just send her really crazy and he wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

Once the popcorn was ready, Puck walked back into the living room and placed it down on the coffee table before sitting down beside Rachel who instantly inched closer to him. He looked at the screen and recognised it as Madagascar, it wasn't that bad. Not like Cinderella or something like that. Putting his arm around Rachel, he ruffled his sisters hair which made her look up at him. He was expecting her to glare at him or something, but instead she just smiled and leant her head against Rachel's shoulder. Spending time with two of his favorite girls (his Mom was the third) wasn't going to be that bad after all. He was certain of it.

"God will uplift." Puck whispered to Rachel as they watched the movie and she looked up at him curiously and a smirk spread across his face when he added the last bit. "Jeremy."

* * *

**Again, apologies for any mistakes. **

**Review. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly can't work out whether I'm happy with this chapter or not. I guess I am with parts of it, but not with others. Ah, I don't know. Hopefully you guys like it, and I really appreciate reviews.**

**I still own nothing. But, I do intend on buying a new computer tomorrow, which I'm quite excited about. **

* * *

Rachel sat alone in the choir room, her fingers moving gently up and down the keys on the piano. She had a free period and as much as she knew studying would be a better option, her mind really wasn't there. It had been almost a month since getting back from New York and things with Noah had been amazing. He'd taken her on dates every Friday night and they'd spend all of Saturday together. He'd met her Fathers, much to his annoyance. She found it fair that she had met his family, so he should meet hers. He liked to point out that she had only met his because they'd walked in when she was there.

He was attentive and on the two free periods a week they shared, they sat in the library together actually doing their work. Sure, his hand would rest on her thigh for most of it and he would glance over at her a lot, but she didn't care. She kind of liked it.

So, things were perfect, they had been perfect. Until she got paired up with Finn for a duet. Honestly, sometimes Mr. Schue was clueless. It had caused herself, Noah and Santana to start yelling and saying no, only to have their teacher say they needed to get past their differences. Which led to Noah avoiding her and it felt almost as though she had the plague. At least, he thought she did.

"You're hiding, Rach." Santana said softly as she walked towards the stool and sat down beside Rachel.

"No, I'm practising."

"With no partner?"

Rachel sighed and leant her head on her new found friends shoulder as Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist. "He's ignoring me."

"Finn? Why?"

"No. Noah. Since Finn and I got paired up, he's barely spoken to me. It's as though he thinks that I want to be paired with Finn. Did he not hear me yelling at Mr. Schuester with you two when it happened?" Rachel was annoyed, she wanted her boyfriend to pay attention to her. She would rather be with anyone but Finn, but she couldn't change it.

Santana couldn't believe her ears, Puck was definitely being an ass about this. Rachel had even stayed behind to talk to the Spanish teacher and try and convince him to change his mind. Santana had been more than willing to change partners with Rachel just so the brunette wouldn't have to sing with her ex. "Your boyfriend is clueless." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I know. You have met him, right?" Rachel asked as she lifted her head up to look at Santana.

"Yeah, which is why I stand by my previous statement, clueless."

The two fell silent, Rachel began to softly play the piano again, her eyes fixated on the keys when she heard Santana's voice. "Puck! Get in here, now!"

Lifting her head, she saw her boyfriend walk into the room, take one look at the two of them and turn to walk away. "You walk away, Puck. And I'll do something to you that'll make sure you can't walk for a long time." At her words, Rachel nudged her friends arm, to which Santana smirked and continued talking. "You need to sort this out with Rachel and stop being so stupid! This girl is miserable and it's all because of you."

"I don't have the time." Puck mumbled before walking away before Santana could get up from the stool she was sitting in.

"See, he's mad. It's not like I've even done anything wrong." Rachel whispered, as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she wasn't going to cry, at least she hoped that she wouldn't.

Santana sighed at Rachel's words after Puck had walked out, he was being a complete idiot. Did he not realise that he had the girl? He had Rachel. "He's just being Puck, Rach. He'll come round." Other than Rachel's playing the piano, the two sat there in silence for a few minutes. "What duet are you doing?"

"I don't know. I've avoided Finn as much as I can. I don't want to be around him." Rachel replied softly, pulling her hands away from the keys and wiping her eyes. "I should go and find him."

"Finn?"

"Noah. I want my boyfriend to talk to me." With that said, the brunette stood up and walked towards the door, stopping to turn back to Santana as she reached it. "If he continues to act the way he is, you have my permission to hurt him."

A grin appeared on Santana's face as she heard Rachel's words and she rolled her eyes and laughed slightly when Rachel just walked out of the room. Being friends with Rachel Berry wasn't anywhere near as bad as Santana had thought it was going to be.

As Rachel walked down the hallway, she knew where Puck was going to be, it would be where he always was when something annoyed him and he didn't have class. The bleachers. Making her way out of the building, she heard Finn calling her and she ignored him and continued onto her destination. Seeing him sitting there alone on the bleachers, Rachel suddenly didn't know what to say to him. She always knew what to say when she was around Noah, but this time she didn't.

Walking up to where he was sitting, she saw him lift his head slightly to look at her before rolling his eyes. This wasn't going to go down well, she knew that much. "Can we talk, Noah?" Rachel asked quietly as she sat down beside him, her only response was a grunt from him. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Whatever." Puck mumbled, his eyes not leaving the football field.

"You're infuriating, Noah. Absolutely infuriating. Do you actually believe for a second that I want to be paired with him? Because if you do, your stupidity amazes me. I would much rather be paired with you or anyone else in Glee than him. I miss my boyfriend talking to me, and until he does, I refuse to even acknowledge Finn."

Puck scoffed at her words, turning his head slightly to look at her. "That's stupid. You've only got a week until we have to do this shit."

"I do not care. Having you talking to me is much more important than one song in Glee. Have you and Mercedes started yours yet?"

"No. Haven't felt like singing."

"I'm surprised she's not hunting you down." Rachel replied with a small smile on her face, hoping to get one out of her boyfriend.

"She has. I've been ignoring her."

No such luck. She got nothing but a few words and she was starting to get annoyed with him now. "Have you been talking to anyone?"

"What does it matter?"

"It just does! What the Hell is up with you, Noah Puckerman?" She began, her voice much louder than it had been. "You're being pathetic. I do not like Finn Hudson anymore. You are my boyfriend, who can usually be incredibly sweet and charming. But right now, you're being a complete asshole!"

Rachel was mad, she didn't curse unless she was mad, and in the past month, he'd heard her curse all of four times and none of them were ever aimed at him. Not like this. As he lifted his head and saw the look in her eyes, he knew that if he didn't start talking, she'd yell even more and probably curse a Hell of a lot more. "Chill, babe."

"I will not 'chill', Noah. I don't want to 'chill'. I want to know why you won't talk to me."

"Because I'm fucking stupid, alright? Because like you just said, I'm an asshole. You're my girl. Mine. And before you come out with some shit about not being anyone's property, I know you're not. But you're my girlfriend, and I hate him. I actually fucking hate the guy, Rach." His voice was getting quieter as he continued speaking. "I know we've been friends since we were kids, but after how he treated you, I don't want you around him."

"That's very sweet of you, Noah. But don't avoid me, please? I hate not talking to you." Rachel lifted her head and looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

As he looked at his girlfriend, he knew she was gonna cry whether he tried to comfort her or not. So, he put his arm around her and pulled her against himself as he spoke. "I guess, there's this part of me which thinks he'll say some shit and you'll go running back to him."

"Not going to happen. I promise you that." She answered immediately, not wanting to leave any trace of doubt in his mind. "Are you going to stop being Puck and start being Noah again?"

"Can you make sure Santana doesn't do anything to me to stop me from walking?"

Rachel laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him tightly and nodded her head against him. "I will. But if you start being a complete idiot again, I have given her permission to hurt you."

"What?"

"Only if you really deserve it."

Puck shook his head slightly and pressed his lips to the top of Rachel's head, trailing his fingers up and down her arm slowly. "You wanna do something later? After homework."

"Homework at yours then a movie?"

"Sounds great, buttercup. Does this mean you're gonna talk to Finn now though?"

"We have to sort out something for our performance and if you would like, you could sit in on our rehearsals?"

"Mean it?"

Rachel just nodded her head and lifted it slightly to look up at him, smiling as she saw the surprised look on his face. "I do. You need to find Mercedes too."

"I will." Puck whispered before pressing his lips firmly against Rachel's. He was an idiot, he knew that, but at least he still had Rachel there.

When they left the bleachers, hand in hand, Rachel was dragged by him to find Mercedes and she stood there encouraging him as he apologised for ignoring her. To which Rachel chirped up with his immature reason as to why he had done it. That had just made Mercedes roll her eyes and tell Puck to stop being so stupid and it was clear to anyone that he was the only guy for Rachel and Finn was an asshole anyway.

After that, they'd gone to find Finn. Rachel had to stand in front of Puck so that he didn't do anything stupid and he had kept her hand firmly in his and wrapped the other around her waist as he stood there glaring at Finn. When Rachel had told Finn that Noah was going go be sitting in on their rehearsals, he complained, a lot. But Rachel said that the only way she was going to do this duet with him was if Noah got to sit in on their rehearsals, otherwise she'd just deal with Mr. Schue being pissed about them not getting it done. They all knew that Mr. Schuester would continuously put them together until they done it, and even though Finn would love that, Rachel and Puck didn't.

Rachel had arranged to meet with Finn the next day after school and Puck had arranged lunch time the next day with Mercedes. Finn had suggested they met that day after school, but Puck had been quick to chirp up that they had plans so she couldn't then.

"You're going all caveman on me, Noah." Rachel stated as they stood at her locker when she got her books out.

"Yeah, well, I don't want that asshole around my girlfriend."

Rachel just smiled up at him as she closed her locker and turned around to see Santana and Brittany standing there with their arms linked together. "So, we heard you two made up. It's true. Does that mean we can't drag Rachel away from you tonight then?"

Rachel looked up from Santana to Puck who had his arms crossed as he leant against the locker and she knew that he wanted their time alone that evening. "Noah?"

"It's your choice, Rach."

Turning back to the two cheerleaders, Rachel smiled apologetically at them. "Is tomorrow night alright? After I've had my rehearsal with Finn? Noah and I have plans tonight."

"Babe, go with them. It's cool."

"We won't keep her all night. Only for a few hours after school, then you two are free to do whatever you want." Santana interrupted, looking between Rachel and Puck.

Puck just nodded his head and looked down at Rachel who hadn't taken her eyes off of him. "Babe, go. You can come over after, we can do something then."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It gives me a bit of time to kick Mike and Matt's asses at COD anyway."

Rachel stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly against Puck's, grinning at him as she pulled away. "Thank you." Turning back to Santana and Brittany, Rachel smiled at them and nodded her head slightly. "What did you have in mind?"

"All will be revealed, Rach. We'll see you after school."

As soon as school was over, she was met by Noah outside of her classroom and she gripped his hand tightly as he took hold of it, knowing the look on his face well enough to know he needed it. A part of her wanted to cancel on Brittany and Santana, but she knew that he'd insist that she go with them and she wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

She kept hold of his hand and walked with him to his truck, smiling over at Brittany and Santana as they waited by Santana's car and she stopped when they reached the door, turning to face him. "I'll see you in a few hours, alright? Then I'm all yours for the rest of the evening, understood?"

"Have fun. Don't hurry back or anything, but I'll see you later. Enjoy yourself, Rach." With that said, Puck pressed his lips lightly against hers before watching her walk over to the two cheerleaders waiting for her. If someone had told him a couple of months ago, that he'd be dating Rachel and she'd be friends with Brittany and Santana, he wouldn't believe it. There were days when he still couldn't believe it.

Rachel grinned as she approached the two girls, still hoping that her boyfriend was alright, and as she got to Santana and Brittany, Rachel looked back over at him and waved a little as he got into his truck. He wasn't himself, but if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

"You alright leaving him for a few hours, Rach?" Santana asked as she put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's him that I'm worried about." She whispered as she opened the door to Santana's car. She had no idea what they had in store for the next few hours, but she was going to enjoy it and deal with her boyfriend later.

Walking around a mall for two hours and getting dragged into almost every single shop was not Rachel's idea of a fun afternoon, it really wasn't. The only decent part of it was the fact that she was enjoying spending time with Santana and Brittany. Even though Brittany said a number of dumb things, Rachel learned that she wasn't that bad at all. She was actually quite smart when it came to certain things. Seeing the friendship that the other two had, Rachel couldn't help but be glad to be a part of it. She never expected to be in this position with the two of them, but she wouldn't change a single moment of it.

"Right, we're going to get something for your boyfriend who is probably sitting at home pining after you." Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's free hand and pulled her towards a sports store. She had no idea why they were there, or even what Santana had in mind to get him, but if Santana didn't know, Rachel would think of something. "Choose." The latina said as they stepped into the store and Rachel just stood there looking around.

"How am I meant to know what he likes?"

"He's your boyfriend." Brittany chirped up, taking Rachel's bags from her so the brunette could look around.

After fifteen minutes, Rachel had decided on something stupid, but Santana and Brittany both agreed that he'd like it. After all, it's Puck and anything Rachel got him would be something he'd worship. According to Brittany anyway.

Once they were done shopping, Santana drove Rachel back to Puck's, grinning and saying that she'd see her at school the next day before waiting to make sure Rachel got inside alright. Mrs. Puckerman had met her at the door, this huge grin on her face when she saw Rachel, and then the door closed the moment Rachel stepped inside.

"You have fun with San and Britt?" Puck asked when Rachel walked into his room, shopping bags in hand. She looked exhausted and he figured that being dragged around different stores wasn't her thing at all.

Rachel just nodded her head and dropped the bags on the floor, kicked off her shoes and walked over to the bed, sitting beside Puck. "I hate shopping, Noah." She mumbled as she looked towards the television, noticing he was playing a game, probably whatever it was with Matt and Mike.

"Nah, you don't. You just hate shopping with those two." He muttered as he paused COD. "Wanna watch a movie? I can kick their asses another time."

"Honestly?" Rachel began looking up at him. "I want to sleep. You carry on playing, it's fine." Lifting her head, she pressed her lips softly against his before moving down on his bed and resting her head on his pillow. "Carry on shooting people or whatever it is you do."

"Did my girlfriend, Rachel Berry just say I could shoot people?" Puck asked with a grin as he looked down at Rachel who's eyes were already closed.

"Play your stupid game, Noah."

"Have a good nap, buttercup."

An hour later, Rachel woke up from her nap to an empty room with a blanket covering her. She knew that was down to Noah, but she honestly wished he'd woken her. Looking over at the television, she saw it was switched off, which meant he had probably finished his game a while ago.

Getting out of bed, Rachel grabbed Puck's shirt off the back of his chair and slipped it on before making her way out of his room, smiling to herself as she heard his voice. She could tell he was talking to his Mom and sister and she didn't want to disturb them together as a family, but at the same time she didn't want to stay up in his room.

Stepping into the kitchen, Rachel smiled shyly at his Mom and walked over to Noah who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You're staying for dinner, babe. Mom's even insisting on calling your Dads so you can spend the night here." Rachel looked at Puck in disbelief at his words but when she looked up at Sarah who just smiled at Rachel in a way that said Noah was being honest.

"I don't want to intrude." Rachel said as she felt a another body the other side of her, this one much smaller than Noahs. Looking down she saw Natalie standing there, her arms tightly around Rachel's waist. "Hey, Natalie."

"Stay, please? I like having you around. Please?"

Rachel looked between the three Puckerman's and she knew that she was fighting a losing battle already, running her fingers through Natalie's hair, Rachel smiled down at her and nodded her head. "Since you insist, I'll stay."

With that, Natalie pulled away from Rachel and started jumping up and down excitedly, causing Puck to roll his eyes and both Rachel and Sarah to laugh at the young girl. It wasn't until Sarah told her to set the table that she stopped and started to mumble something before going to get the silverware.

"So, you'll stay for my sister, but not for me?" Puck asked softly when Rachel turned back to face him, a grin on his face.

"I never said that I wasn't staying for you, we have things to talk about anyway."

"We do?" He suddenly got worried, he had no idea what she was going on about and the fact that she'd spent the past few hours with Santana and Brittany didn't go well for him at all.

Rachel laughed softly at his expression before lightly pressing her lips to his, smiling as she pulled away. "You have nothing to worry about, Noah. I'm not going to be stupid and break up with you, I admire your arms too much."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Rachel's words, but there was a grin on her face. "You don't need to encourage him with the ego, Rachel."

"It keeps him happy though. Simple things and all that?"

"Hey! I am here." Puck exclaimed, looking between the two of them. "She does, Ma. Keeps me happy."

"See, with the simple things." Rachel stated, grinning at Puck as she spoke.

"I'm gonna get you back for all the mean things that you say about me?"

"Really, Noah?" Rachel asked with a grin on her face, knowing that he'd catch on to the fact she was thinking about the slushies. And being in a room with his Mom, something like that would not go down well.

Puck sighed at her words and leant his head down on the island, still holding onto Rachel around the waist. "Fine. You win."

"As always."

"I feel like I'm missing something." Sarah said as she plated up their meals.

Puck looked up at his Mom then at Rachel who didn't take her eyes off of him and he knew he looked worried that Rachel was going to spill everything. "Nothing, Ma."

"Rachel?"

Looking up to Sarah, Rachel smiled and then looked down at Puck and she brushed her fingertips over his cheek. "It's nothing. You boy is close to perfect in my opinion." She kept her eyes on him as he smiled up at her, grateful that she hadn't said anything about the slushies, because that would without a doubt get his Mother yelling at him for being so horrible to such a nice Jewish girl like Rachel.

"Other than the crazy, you're pretty perfect yourself, Rach."

"Noah!" Sarah exclaimed, her eyes on Noah as she picked up two of the plates. "Grab yours and Rachel's plates."

Rachel giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving away from him and letting him stand up. "Want me to get anything?"

"Soda in the fridge? I can come back and get it, it's cool." Puck said as he picked up the plates, waiting for Rachel to get the bottle of Diet Coke from the fridge and follow him into the dining room. "Squirt, you know Mom asked you to lay the table, did you forget to get cups?" He immediately asked as he looked at the table, placing his plate down next to the one he'd just set down for Rachel.

"I'll get them." Rachel said as she handed the bottle to Puck and walked back into the kitchen, taking four glasses from the cupboard and walking back into the dining room. She smiled gratefully as Noah took them from her and placed them down in front of his sister and Mom first before placing their own down.

As usual, dinner went by smoothly, it did consist of Natalie doing a lot of the talking though. Puck would glance at Rachel every so often and smile as he saw how contently she was listening to his sister. He had zoned out within the first couple of minutes, like usual. What he failed to notice was his Mom watching him as he watched Rachel, because if he had, he would have had something to say to her.

Once dinner was over, Rachel insisted that she and Noah done the dishes, because Sarah had cooked for them and she and Natalie should go and react. Before Sarah could begin to protest, Noah just looked at his Mom, shook his head and told her not to bother arguing with Rachel because she wouldn't win.

So, that was how the couple got to be standing at the sink, Rachel wearing some pink rubber gloves as Noah held the towel in his hand to dry the things, leaning against the counter as he watched his girlfriend. She really was beautiful and the fact that she fitted in so naturally around his house made him even more in awe of her.

After a few minutes, of which Rachel knew that Noah was staring at her and he hadn't even bothered to pick up a plate that she had washed to dry or put away, she lifted her head to look at him, blushing almost immediately. "What do you want, Noah?"

"You." He replied instantly with a tiny smirk on his face.

"You have me, remember?"

"I know you're my girlfriend and all that, I'm not that dumb, whatever you and my Mom think." He mumbled, picking up a plate and drying it before putting it away in the cupboard. "I meant, you know, you."

Rachel stood there looking at him blankly for a few seconds before she realised exactly what he meant and she felt her cheeks go an even brighter shade of red. "Oh, right."

Silence filled the air between them and she continued to wash the dishes as he dried them and put them away. When they were finished, she rinsed around the sink and took off the gloves, still washing her hands afterwards.

"I think that maybe going home tonight is a better idea." Rachel whispered, avoiding looking up at Noah. "We have school tomorrow and I need to get a decent nights sleep especially since I have rehearsal with Finn after school."

"Rach," Puck pleaded, making a grab for Rachel's hand but she'd already stepped back slightly and was turning away. "Buttercup?"

"I'm just going to say bye to your Mom and sister, then if you don't mind, could you take me home?"

"No. You're staying."

"I'm going home, Noah. You can either drive me in that god-forsaken truck of yours or I could walk."

"Fine. Go say bye and get your crap."

Silence filled the car on the drive back to Rachel's, she leant her head against the window and looked out as Noah tapped on the steering wheel to something Rachel could only assume he was singing in his head. She hated the silence, and she knew it was her fault. But they hadn't been together for that long and doing that, still scared her. Of course, she knew that Noah would be gentle, that he'd stop if she told him to, but she wasn't ready.

When the pulled onto her driveway, she saw that it was only her Daddy's car there, which meant either her Dad wasn't back yet or they were out on a date. She was guessing the latter by the fact there weren't any lights on.

"Thank you." She whispered, glancing over at Noah before turning and getting out of the truck, pulling her shopping bags with her. She stood there for a moment, looking through them, before taking a small one and putting it back on the seat she'd just been sitting on. "It's for you. Goodnight, Noah."

Puck just sat there looking at his girlfriend, he was an idiot, it was simple. "Night, Rach." He mumbled which was followed by the sound of his truck door slamming, something he knew she'd never normally do. He sat there and watched her as she stormed to her front door, fumbling through her purse for her door keys. He heart a faint groan of frustration and by looking at her he knew it came from Rachel.

Without thinking, Puck got out of his truck and slammed the door, walking over to Rachel and taking her shopping bags from her. "Want me to get the spare?"

Rachel just nodded her head and watched as her boyfriend walk away and get the spare key from under a plant pot before walking back over and handing it to her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, buttercup."

Rachel unlocked the door and looked back up at Noah who was just standing there looking down at her and she wanted to be annoyed, but she couldn't be. Not when he hadn't done anything wrong. "We have ice cream?"

"Is that an invite?"

Rachel nodded her head and stepped into the house, waiting for Noah to join her before she closed the door behind him.

"Thought you didn't eat ice cream anyway?"

"Occasionally. Especially when spending time with my boyfriend is concerned."

Puck grinned and put her bags down as he toed off his shoes, kicking them to the side before he turned back to Rachel. "I'm sorry, it just kinda came out. I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't mean it, because I do. But we're waiting."

"Thank you."

"You're saying that a lot."

"Because I'm glad that you're here and you're you."

"I'm glad I'm here and that you're not yelling at me for some shit. I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend sometimes, but I try, Rach. I really do."

"I know you do." Rachel whispered before taking his hand as she toed off her own shoes and walked into the kitchen with him, letting go when she got to the freezer so she could get the ice cream out.

Ten minutes later, they had a bowl of ice cream to share and Rachel had just put a DVD in before settling down beside Puck, his arm draped over her shoulders as she snuggled against him a little more.

"What are we watching, babe?" Puck asked, taking a spoonful of the ice cream and putting it in his mouth.

"Drop Dead Fred. Have you seen it before? Because we can watch something different if you'd like?"

"Drop Dead Fred works for me."

"You sound bored."

"Nah, babe. I'm good. I was just wondering what you wanted to talk to me about anyway?"

Rachel sighed and put the spoonful of ice cream she had back in the bowl and moved slightly so that she could look up at her boyfriend better. "You're my boyfriend and I care about you so much, Noah. But you need to talk to me when something's bothering you, not just shut off and avoid talking altogether. I know when something is wrong with you, I can tell. I just never seem to know what it is, which is unbelievably frustrating."

"Sorry." He mumbled, his eyes falling onto hers. "I don't know how to do this whole relationship stuff, it's new to me. I don't want to screw it up, Rach."

"You won't. Just talk to me when you need someone there, I'm always here for you. I promise."

"I know you are. Thanks, buttercup."

They settled back to watch the movie, Rachel giggling at the funny parts, and Puck just grinning to himself each time he heard her laugh. It was insane what this girl done to him, but spending all this time with her was worth it.

An hour into the movie, Rachel heard a car pull into the driveway and she looked up at Noah who just smiled at her before looking back at the television and tightening his grip around her. She was worried that he might decide it was time to leave because her Father's were back, but she was glad that he wasn't going to.

When the door opened she heard her Dad call her name, follwed immediately by her Daddy doing the same. "In here, Daddy, Dad." She called back, looking up at them and smiling as they walked in the room.

"Hey Princess. Hello, Noah."

"Hey, Mr's Berry." Puck acknowledged looking from the television to Rachel's parents. They still kind of scared him, he wasn't sure why, but having her Dad's approve of him meant a lot to Puck.

"Noah and I were just in the middle of watching a movie. Did you two have a good night?" Rachel asked as she looked between her Fathers, they had smiles on their faces.

"It was great, thank you. But we have a conference next weekend again, princess. If Noah and his Mom don't mind, you could stay with them if you wanted?" Her Dad said, smiling apologetically at his daughter.

Rachel looked between her Dad's and then Noah who just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll speak to Mrs. Puckerman tomorrow after school and ask her then."

"Sarah. She'll go crazy if you carry on calling her Mrs. Puckerman, and not in a good way. That would be if you started calling her Mom or something." Puck said with a grin, not realising exactly what he said at first. "Not that you have to call her that or anything, just saying."

"Alright, I'll ask Sarah tomorrow after school." Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at Puck who laughed at her immature side coming out.

"Let us know what she says, Princess. We're gonna get an early night, leave you kids alone. Behave yourselves and Noah, don't be too late going home."

"Wasn't planning on it. Gonna finish the movie and then go back. I'll be able to see this little trouble maker tomorrow." He grinned at Rachel's parents before feeling a tiny fist hit his arm, causing him to turn his head and see his girlfriend pouting.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Night, Mr's Berry."

"Goodnight, Dad, Daddy." Rachel called as he parents made their way up the stairs before turning her gaze back to Puck. "You're the trouble maker, Mr. Badass."

"No need to mock me, baby." He couldn't stop himself from tickling her sides, causing Rachel to giggle and squirm in his arms and that just made Puck tickle her eyes more and within minutes they were both laying down on the sofa, Rachel against the back as she draped one her legs over his as she rested her chin on his chest looking up at him. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." She whispered, smiling as Puck's fingers ran through her hair.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"That doesn't sound like a badass thing to say, Noah." She teased before moving slightly, her body practically on top of his as she pressed her lips to his.

"I don't care. You are. Mock me all you want, you're beautiful."

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Puckerman."

"I should be going, buttercup." The pout was there again, and he wondered how he was ever going to be able to say no to this girl, because it hadn't really happened yet. "Only because I need to sort something out which you're currently not helping and I don't want to do that in your house, especially with your Dad's upstairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just gonna picture my beautiful girl when I sort myself out."

"You're disgusting, Noah!"

Wrapping his arms around her, he sat up, keeping her on his lap before giving her a quick peck on the lips and standing up. "And you're beautiful, but you don't hear me complaining."

"Just go."

"Planning on it. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"You best do."

* * *

**Apologies for any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense. I wanted to get this posted before I fell asleep and since it's just gone 2am and as I was re-reading it I started to fall asleep. I decided to just post it as it is. Hopefully you liked it.**

**Please review, it'll make me smile  
**


End file.
